Administrative Core Abstract The functions of Administrative Core Component are to provide strategic supervision to the core facilities for vision research at Duke University and to oversee the routine operation of four resource Modules supported by this grant. All major decisions regarding the scope of services supported by this grant and investments in new technologies and methodologies will be made by the Core Grant Advisory Committee, which includes the PI, the Module Directors, and rotating NEI-funded investigators. Periodic (usually biannually) meetings of this Committee are typically open to the entire community of visual scientists and used as forums to discuss core usage and optimization, pressing needs and future plans. The daily operation of service Modules will be conducted by highly skilled personnel reporting to Module Directors. The accounting and financial reporting for this grant will be performed by the Office of Grants Administration. This office will provide monthly account statements to the PI, who will discuss them with Module Directors. In addition to open meetings of the Core Grant Advisory Committee, communication with members of the vision science community will be conducted through periodic emails summarizing major technical developments, equipment repairs and updates, and introduction of new commonly used services.